


Wrap Me Up In Your Loving Arms

by dreamiflame



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, ToT: Chocolate Box, ToT: Treat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: Five people Leia hugged.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemeralblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralblossom/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, epheremalblossom! I went with quieter Leia moments with hugs, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks to my beta for making this better.

Leia left by the back door.

Han had stormed out the front door first, still muttering and blustering from their argument. Leia had bitten her lip, controlling the urge to throw something after him.

From experience, she knew he would take a short while to calm down, then come and apologize. He was still awkward at it, but he was getting better at it through practice. Lots of practice.

Leia was still too angry to forgive him, so she went to Luke instead of waiting for Han to get over himself.

Luke opened his door before Leia could touch the door chime, his blue eyes concerned. He didn’t ask what was wrong: by this time, he could probably tell though the Force. Luke stepped aside and gestured her in.

Leia let the door slide shut behind him and stepped into his waiting arms, holding him tightly around the waist. Luke gave great hugs, and his arms felt strong and comforting around her. Leia rested her head on his shoulder and breathed out, trying to let the anger go with her exhale.

“You want to talk?” Luke asked, but he was wise enough to keep hugging.

“No,” Leia said, closing her eyes and feeling some of her tension seep from her. “This is good.”

Later she would let Han apologize, and she would apologize, and then they would forgive each other. But for now, Leia hugged her twin and felt safe.

*

Lando let out a soft, surprised noise when Leia wrapped her arms tight around him, but he didn’t object, merely enfolded her into his embrace. It was only after the hug had stretched longer than a minute that she could feel him start to tense.

“Leia? Something the matter?”

Yes, something was the matter, Leia thought, but didn’t say. We haven’t seen you in months, and last we heard you were supposed to be dead, so yes, there was a problem. And now I’m going to hug you until I can convince myself you’re really still alive, because somewhere along the way, you became part of my family, and I mourned you.

Out loud she said, “Lando, shut up and keep hugging me. You’ve been gone too long, you’re behind on your quota.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lando replied, and did as instructed.

*

Leia paced the hallway, movement the only thing that seemed to help the baby settle. He was particularly active tonight, kicking and punching, and Leia rested her hands on her lower back, wincing.

As happy as she was about her son, she was getting really tired of being pregnant.

Han had passed out hours ago, and Leia didn’t want to wake him: neither of them were getting enough sleep with her as big as a bantha. So Leia paced, and awkwardly rubbed her back, and tried to get their son to settle.

Chewbacca hooted softly from his room the seventh time she passed his door, and, leaning out, gestured her inside. Leia grimaced. “I didn’t mean to wake you,” she said.

He motioned her in again, and Leia entered. Somehow, the confines of Chewbacca’s room had been changed from boxy and utilitarian into a space filled with flowing lines and natural contours. It was like stepping into a tree, or a nest.

Chewbacca sat on his bed and beckoned Leia over, patting his knees. Leia didn’t speak Shyriiwook well, so he sometimes didn’t bother talking, just communicated to her with gestures and expressions.

“I should keep walking,” Leia said, but she was drifting toward the bed just the same. “The baby is restless,” she continued, and perched on the edge of the mattress.

Chewie pulled her in so she was seated on his lap, resting against his chest, and wrapped both arms around her carefully, making sure not to squeeze her stomach. He bent his head toward hers and started crooning, his huge hands cupping the bottom of her belly.

It took Leia longer than it should have to comprehend the rhythmic quality of Chewbacca’s speech: she didn’t know the tune, but he was clearly singing the baby a Wookiee lullaby.

Leia took a deep breath as her son started to settle, leaning more firmly back against Chewbacca. “Thank you,” she said, eyes drifting shut. “I’ll go in a minute.”

The last thing she heard was Chewie’s song before sleep claimed her.

*

Han looked older, more gray in his hair, in his stubble, more lines on his face. But he still smiled as he always had, and Leia felt an answering smile curve up her lips.

These were serious times: the First Order was a very serious threat, but Leia was almost grateful for the attack, because it reunited her with Han.

And now it was going to take him away again.

This was goodbye, so Leia didn’t hesitate before stepping into Han’s arms, feeling the familiar weave of his jacket under her fingertips. She rested her head on his chest, and felt his arms wrap tightly around her. They still fit together so well. It was only everything else that tore them apart.

“If you see our son,” she said, and Han tensed. Leia squeezed his waist more firmly, finally admitting how much she’d missed this. “Bring him home.”

Later, she would regret not saying something else entirely when she was safe in Han’s hold.

*

Leia didn’t know this girl, Rey, but she recognized her. She recognized the worry, the concern for Rey’s friend Finn. She recognized the shocky look of someone who had seen something terrible, and then done something amazing.

Leia recognized a girl taking her first, unsteady steps on a path she couldn’t see the length of, and sympathized.

So she wrapped this familiar stranger in a tight hug, holding Rey's too slender body tightly against her own. Rey let out a breath that was almost a sob and clung on, like she was afraid the whole world would vanish if she let go.

Welcome, Leia thought to her. Oh, my dear girl, welcome home to us.

We didn’t know you were missing, but we’ve found you now. You’ll be safe with us.

She rubbed her hand up and down Rey’s back as she held her, and Rey hugged back every bit as hard.

It had been a rough day for both of them, but this was making it a little better.


End file.
